


Surfing And Bonding

by flickawhip



Category: Two and a Half Men (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Judith finds love with Cindy.AU as heck.RP Fic.





	Surfing And Bonding

Cindy had smiled softly even as she moved to greet Judith at the door. She had known the second Judith needed her, she had sent her a text that read simply 'Surf?' She had responded and made her way over. 

"Hey Sweet girl... looking for some surfing fun.... or just fun?"

Judith smiled.

"A mix of both?"

She said, slightly purring. 

"Mmmhm.... and which first?"

Judith looked around.

"Well....we're alone on this beach. Don't know how long that will last...I know the waves will still be there in say....an hour or two."

She smiled seductively.

"and they do say sex on a beach is very erotic."

Cindy had smiled, kissing Judith sweetly. 

"Such a sexy girl."

Judith murred into the kiss. Cindy had smirked, kissing her way lazily down Judith's neck. Judith murred. Cindy had smiled, slowly undoing Judith's bikini top, moving to kiss her way slowly lower and kissing her way over Judith's breasts, moving to suckle sweetly on them. Judith gasped and mewed. 

"Such a beautiful woman..."

"Thank you... can I see yours?"

Cindy had smiled, guiding Judith's hands to the tie of her bikini top. 

"Take it..."

Judith smiled and did indeed take Cindy's top. Cindy smiled softly. 

"Happy lovely girl?"

"Oh yes."

Judith murred as she pressed her face into Cindy's breasts. Cindy had purred, gently stroking her hair to encourage her to continue. Judith began to suckle. 

"Mmmm, good girl."

Judith kept suckling eagerly. Cindy soon began to pant, moving her own hand slowly over Judith's stomach and lower, moving to tease her through the bikini bottoms she wore. Judith mewed loudly at this. 

"Mmmm, you like that gorgeous?"

"I love it."

"More?"

"Oh hell yes!"

Cindy had smiled, moving to remove Judith's bikini bottoms. 

"Trust me?"

"Yes, So much that I'd let you fist me."

"Would you like that then sexy girl?"

Judith blushed but murred and nodded.

"Yes..."

She whispered softly. 

"Tell me if it hurts?"

"I promise."

Judith said and she got down on all-fours on the wet sand, the waves gently lapping around her hands and knees. Cindy had smiled, slowly easing two fingers into Judith. Judith mewed. Cindy soon set a pace. Judith mewled and pushed backwards on to Cindy's fingers. Cindy soon upped her pace. Judith mewled even louder. Cindy upped her pace once again. Judith cried out and came.


End file.
